equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluelighting
''Pat-A-Pan'' |text = Notice: Please sign your name when you leave a message and use heading two. I will get back to your messages here so please watch this page!}} Hi there! If you need to talk use heading two and sign your name please! :) Fanmade Images Is it alright if I remove the fanmade images from the galleries? I feel that they are not necessary and that they only take up space. The ones on the user pages will stay however. Seaswirl10 (talk) 07:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! Bluelighting (talk) 15:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Low quality images You don't mind if I remove some of your photos. If we want our wiki to grow, I'll have to replace the low-quality photos with high-quality ones. Seaswirl10 00:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::You shouldn't deleate photos if you find a better one, instead you can replace it. See the example I made. You'll have to click into it because it is small. Bluelighting (talk) 22:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm done replacing the low-quality photos with high-quality ones, it's a good thing that I asked first. :P Seaswirl10 06:31, November 19, 2013 :(UTC) :::Thanks! By the way who made the new wordmark, it looks really good. Bluelighting (talk) 12:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not sure, but it was Shadow who replaced it. Seaswirl10 13:12, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hiya, please can you join chat when you see this, Admin meeting. 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 01:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was busy yesterday. I am not the biggest fan of chat and I would prefer to discuss anything that needs to be talked about here please. Bluelighting (talk) 15:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi, when you get this, please can you join chat? 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 21:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :I again was busy. I would also like to say I would be very grateful if you just tell me anything I need to know on my talkpage, since I am staying out of chat. Thank you and I hope you respect my request. Bluelighting (talk) 22:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC) xTalvy Drawing If you haven't seen it yet, here's xTalvy's drawing for your OC. Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) By the way, do you like Luna or Rarity better? Seaswirl10 (talk) 07:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :It is so beautiful thank you for posting it. :D And as for Rarity and Luna, I like Luna better. Bluelighting (talk) 21:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Is it okay to ask when is your birthday? You don't have it shown on your account, so I've thought I ask. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. Seaswirl10 (talk) 02:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Well I will tell you my birthday is in March :P. Bluelighting (talk) 13:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Not the answer I was expecting, but okay. :P Seaswirl10 (talk) 13:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Unrelated question, will you sign my guestbook if I make one on the MLP Wiki and can I use some of the gifs from your MLP page? Seaswirl10 (talk) 17:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Of course I would sign your guestbook! :) And sure you can use any if those gifs if you want! :D Bluelighting (talk) 22:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::: If you're interested, here's my guestbook. Seaswirl10 (talk) 03:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Music Where did you get the music for your talk page from? It's sounds cool, also thanks for signing my guestbook, it means a lot. Seaswirl10 (talk) 23:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) No problem :). The link to the music on my talk page is right under the YouTube player. Bluelighting (talk) 20:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I know where the link is, I meant where did you heard it from? Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I heard it on the radio. Bluelighting (talk) 20:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, do you like any other movies other than How to train your dragon? Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:31, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I like basically all the Avenger movies (Thor and other movies like that) I don't really have that many watch movies that often :/. Bluelighting (talk) 20:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, what do you think of season 4 so far, and do you like talking to me, please be honest. Seaswirl10 (talk) 01:47, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I like season 4 by what I have seen already. I like talking to you but I don't like being asked a lot of questions. :P Do you like talking to me? Bluelighting (talk) 20:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry, I like talking to you because no one else on the mlp wiki talks to me and I don't really talk to anyone in real life. Do you know when you'll be leaving for christmas and when you'll be coming back. Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea, I haven't been on as much with Christmas coming up. I think I'll just have spotty attendance from now until the until Christmas. Bluelighting (talk) 20:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well I'm going to be leaving at Christmas day and won't come back until early next year, I thought I might be annoying you by talking to you too much. Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:41, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Its all good :P Bluelighting (talk) 20:45, December 13, 2013 (UTC) We should have a party before we leave. Seaswirl10 (talk) 20:47, December 13, 2013 (UTC) That's I don't know I am going to be pretty busy but, Merry Christmas! And have a wonderful New Year! 20:50, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too, I'll miss talking to you though! :P Seaswirl10 20:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) 21:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC) How did you manage to get a different signature for this wikia? Seaswirl10 (talk) 21:04, December 13, 2013 (UTC) All you have to do is createthis page and make one! :) 21:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Favorite You know how you said you like pokemon, do you have a favorite one? (sorry, I'm trying to cut down on my questions.) Also when your uploading images, can you please categorize them, it stops me from having to do them. Seaswirl10[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'''Talk ]]' 02:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I guess I like Mew. Sorry I forget to do that a lot, but I'll try to! :P 20:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, just remember to do it next time! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:41, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Also, do you know what happened to 343? He sort of disappeared after you responded to his message. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:44, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. 20:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, does it snow in where you live? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:54, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep, how bout you? 20:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) It's summer in where I live, so no. :P Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you make any desserts for Christmas? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 03:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Cookies 15:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I added a link in the top navigation for recent blog posts. Just thought I should let you know. :) 15:57, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Did someone say cookies? Can I have one? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 16:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) *Hands Sea cookie* 16:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 16:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC) For some reason, after my last reply, it modified your last post, do you know how to fix it? :P Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 01:31, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't know so I'm just going to let it be special. :P 21:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I think we better stop increasing indent when we talk to each other because the words are all out of place. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:05, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I noticed we made a triangle with all our talking. :P 21:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I left you a response on my page. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:21, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Do you like any fanmade videos? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 03:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I like Snowdrop. 21:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well I'm going to decrease the indent of our messages so that the talk pages don't look messy, if it's alright with you. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. :P Bluelighting (talk) 21:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Are you left handed or right? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Why does this matter? 21:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Ignore the question, don't be mad. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:18, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Its ok I'm not mad. 21:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You almost scared me with that response. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:21, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :P I made the wikis background fit the page, though. 21:22, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It's alright, the background looks a bit out of place. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It looks fine on my computer. What seems out of place on yours? 21:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I can only see the top part of the background. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Like just the roofs? 21:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Sort of, I can't see the ground on mine. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:30, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how to fix that. Do you want me to put it back to the way it was? Bluelighting (talk) 21:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Acually if it fits on your computer, then we don't have to change it. Will you be online next week? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know Bluelighting (talk) 21:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well I've added the emote template, but for some reason, it's not displaying it. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not good at templates, sorry. Bluelighting (talk) 21:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You're not using your signature, why's that? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It's easier just to use the four ~ :P Bluelighting (talk) 21:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, how many days off do you have? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:42, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Honestly I don't know. Bluelighting (talk) 21:43, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Well I better work on the indent, hopefully I see you tomorrow. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm done decreasing the indent of the talk page, how does it look? Also, sorry if I've asked too many questions yesterday, I know you don't like being asked too many. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 02:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) It looks better, thanks! Bluelighting (talk) 16:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you like Nightmare Moon and can I use the Pinkie Pie picture you gave me as my avatar? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 17:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess so, and sure. Bluelighting (talk) 17:08, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Blue, I probably won't talk to you again this year, so I want to say thanks for being a good friend to me and thanks for being with me when I needed someone to talk to. Hope you enjoy Christmas and see you next year. Can I please get a hug? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 17:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *Gives Sea a hug* See you next year! Bluelighting (talk) 17:11, December 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays I hope you have an awesome Christmas also! *Hands Blue an internet present and a big hug to go with it* 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 11:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you Jake! :) 21:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Blue! Hi Blue, is it okay if I talk to you now, even though I said I probably won't talk to you again this year. Miss talking to you.-- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 09:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I guess you can I might be off by the time you see this, though. :P Bluelighting (talk) 17:28, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well I'm not at home yet, so I can't talk to you "Live", if that's what you meant. :P How was your holidays/ Christmas? Will you be staying up at midnight for New Years?-- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 19:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :My Christmas was good, and I will be staying up till midnight, but I won't be on. :P How was your Christmas? Bluelighting (talk) 22:41, December 29, 2013 (UTC) My Christmas was good but it wasn't really fun when I wasn't talking to you, all I got was money and a clock. Luckily there was a shop that sold MLP merchandise, and I bought a couple of cards and a plushie. What's with the :P, sounds like you're not happy talking to me. -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 23:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, did my edit for the Rainbow Dash gallery helped? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 05:52, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes it did help, thanks. I am happy talking to you, but can you please stop asking question, it just makes me uncomfortable. Bluelighting (talk) 15:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I didn't know I asked a question. Is there anything I can talk about that won't make you uncomfortable? Oh, and Happy New Year! Thanks for making this year great for me. *gives Blue a big hug.* Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 08:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. *Hugs Sea back.* How about we try to keep our conversations about mlp or the wiki. Happy New Year to you as well! Bluelighting (talk) 15:51, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, is it alright if I talk about avatars and user/ talk page music since this is about the wiki? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 01:41, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I also changed the background to what it was before you and me changed it for last month, does it fit on your screen? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 02:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that would be ok.:P The background is a little big, does it look ok on your screen? Bluelighting (talk) 15:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) The background is too big, similar to the previous background, but I'm not that good at fixing it. Do you know how to fix it? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 16:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Bluelighting (talk) 19:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, the background looks a lot better now, also that Fluttershy smile as your avatar creeps me out. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I like the Fluttershy avatar. :P Bluelighting (talk) 20:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You planning on changing the music for your talk page? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sometime. Bluelighting (talk) 20:19, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I think that if we are talking like we are on chat like right now, we should say bye or something like that, that way we know when one of us decides to stop talking for the day. If we are not talking like that like a few days ago, then we don't have to say it. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]''' 20:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok. By the way, can you still use visual editing? I only get the option to use source mode anymore. Bluelighting (talk) 20:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC)